


Nesting

by msmerlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Two Alpha's sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/pseuds/msmerlin
Summary: When Hermione goes into heat unexpectedly, her two Alphas know just what she needs.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione fluffed and refluffed the pillows she had stolen from the guest bedrooms for what felt like the twentieth time, but the biological impulse embedded so deep in her DNA told her _just once more_ was needed, because everything needed to be perfect.

Perfect for her Alphas.

Perfect for the pups they'd surely put in her belly.

Perfect for her.

_Perfect_.

Her heat had begun nearly three hours ago, and although the warning signs had been there for the week leading up to this morning, she had tried her best to ignore them. Draco had a busy week at work, what with the merger, and Theo was still battling the Wizengamot over legislation regarding his Wolfsbane Pill patents. Now simply was _not_ the time to go into heat.

But biology clearly didn't give a damn whether their time tables would allow for a prolonged absence from did however, care that she'd tried to ignore and will her heat into submission.

She took the mild suppressants that should have given her another month—but when an Omega was bonded and living with not one, but two Alphas, the burn that triggered her heat was almost always ignited.

She slid her trembling hands across the mountain of pillows and blankets that surrounded her in the tiny walk in closet, making sure they were _just so_ before she rose to a tall kneel as she examined her handy work.

_Alphas will be happy. Alphas will be so pleased._

She could distantly feel the slick that dribbled down the inside of her thighs, coating her sex and skin in her essence. She'd long lost embarrassment over the sight of it, and instead had come to embrace this side of her biology.

An Omega.

Her body was made for an Alpha's touch—made to accept his cock, his knot and more importantly, the pups that would eventually grow in her belly.

When she first presented at sixteen, she thought it would signal the end of her academic career and any future endeavour. She feared she might lose herself to the life becoming an Omega and raising children. Thankfully that had been far from how her life ended up.

She'd found her mates early, at the tender age of seventeen, and the trio easily fell into what had become the most rewarding relationship she'd ever been in—physically and emotionally.

Her Alphas had encouraged her to pursue her career, and understood her hesitation with starting a family so early. They were patient and kind, and quite possibly the most understanding partners she could ask for. She knew their desire to begin their family was increasing with each passing heat and year that they spent together. Hell, she felt it too. Every heat made it harder to ignore the impulse.

But she had had things she wanted to finish. Career goals she hadn't been ready to set aside.

But all those hesitations were gone now. They had been for months.

She was Wizarding Level Manager III in the Department of Magical Creatures, Regulation and Legislation Section. She had an excellent team working underneath her—one she felt confident in handing over the proverbial reigns to for a few months, at minimum. And although they never formally discussed it, she knew Draco and Theo would support her returning to work when she felt ready.

Which is why she'd decided that this particular heat she was going off the potion.

She was letting nature take its course, and would allow her body to do what it was designed to do.

"Hermione?" Theo called from the first floor as he often did when he swept in from work, except she could already hear a neediness in his voice—he could sense it. Her distress. Her need.

"_Alpha!_" She called out, scrambling up off the floor and she moved from her nest and into her bedroom.

She was already naked, having stripped herself free of the scratchy confines of her clothing hours earlier when her heat bloomed to life. Long curls brushed across her shoulders and back, sticking to her flushed skin.

"_Alpha?"_

She could hear Theo drop his work bag, the clatter of his belongings rolling across the living room floor echoing up from the ground floor of their home, and the quick sound of his footsteps as he raced up toward her.

Each thundering footstep sounded like a snare drum—rattling and vicious, letting her know that within seconds one half of her whole world would be in that room and she could lose herself in his arms. She wrung her hands together, brushing her wrists against one another as she looked between the door to her nest and the door to her room, not wanting to be too far from the safety of the world she'd created in preparation for her heat.

Thankfully, she didn't have to venture too far, because the bedroom door burst open to reveal an already disheveled Theo. His brown hair was mussed, green eyes blown wide with Alpha desire and his tie was already loose around his neck. "_Omega."_ The use of his Alpha tone made her body tremble and thighs quake as more slick slipped from her body. "W-why didn't you…how long?"

Hermione moved quickly into his orbit, her arms wrapping around his middle and she nuzzled her head just beneath his chin, attempting to scent him as best she could with all those pesky layers he still wore. "It doesn't matter," She whispered against his throat, her nose nudging his adam's apple. "You're home. You're here to take care of me."

Theo's arms encircled her waist, and he hoisted her from the floor with an ease that would have been impressive had he not been an Alpha. The thick ropes of muscles that lined his broad shoulders bulged under her weight as he carried her past their bed to the closet, and a flare of desire overwhelmed her for a moment.

He knew.

He knew where their nest was.

He knew where they needed to be.

Theo nudged open the door to the closet before slipping inside and he laid her on the pile of pillows and blankets she'd created in the center of the tiny room. "Stay here...wait for me," he instructed as his fingers began to make quick work of unfastening the buttons on his oxford. "Don't leave the nest."

"B-But where are you going?!" Momentary panic set in, clenching her gut and she pushed up on her elbows, brown eyes wide. He couldn't leave! He just got here! He needed to take care of her. To fuck her until the ache subsided, to fill her full of his come and keep fucking her until the world felt right again.

"To call Draco, love." Theo sighed sweetly at her, green eyes softening as he slipped his shirt from his shoulders before tossing it on her legs with a knowing smile. "I won't be long. I'll get him home to help."

_Help. Help is good. Help means you'll have Draco _and_ Theo. You'll have both Alphas._

She gave him a solemn nod as she grabbed his shirt and pulled it towards her chest. Leaning back on the pillows and blankets, she rubbed the fabric across her skin, letting his scent mix with hers before she dragged it up to her nose and lost herself in the heady aroma that was her Alpha.

She didn't know how long he was gone. It could have been meer minutes or hours, but by the time Theo came back to her in the closet, Hermione's hand was already between her parted thighs, whimpers and whines of need escaping her throat as she fought through the blinding need for pleasure.

Her hand wasn't the same, it couldn't reach nor fulfill her the way her Alphas could, but she was desperate—so desperate for release.

"My poor Omega," Theo purred as he dropped his shorts from his hips and he crawled toward her on all fours. "Would you like my help with that?"

Her eyes cracked open and she feebly nodded, holding up her dripping fingers towards him. "_Please_ Theo...I need you."

His hands wrapped around her ankles, and he pulled her to the middle of her nest until she lay flat on her back, her legs parted in the most obscene was possible. She could feel his eyes on her, devouring her whole, and the recognition that he was studying her, watching her body for queues as to how far gone she was, was enough to make her whimper more.

"Shhh...I've got you, Omega."

His fingers traced up her inner thighs in soft swirls before they found her sex and he used his index finger and thumb to part her folds. She could hear him swear before sharply inhaling.

"You're already so needy, Hermione...so wet...so swollen. You should have told me, and I would have taken care of you sooner."

She could barely comprehend the words he spoke, they sounded foreign and garbled to her Omega senses that had taken over and were causing her to practically come apart at the seams. She rocked her hips forward when she felt his other hand move across her exposed cunt in teasing strokes.

"Theo, _pleaaaase_."

Distantly she heard a soft chuckle and he removed his hands from her core, earning a loud whinge in protest, but it didn't last long, for the next moment Theo was crawling up her body, clearly taking pity on the state she was in.

"I wanted to savour you, but you waited too long." His breath ghosting across her skin as he whispered to her, slotting his hip against her so he could rub his length across her slit, coating his cock in her slick. "You need more than my fingers and tongue, don't you?"

"Yes!" She quickly agreed, her hands sliding across his shoulders until she could rub the inside of her wrists along the glands at the base of his throat, scenting him.

She could feel him slot the thick head of his cock at her entrance, gently prodding her until just his tip slipped inside her body, teasing her, dragging out what she knew was to be mind-numbing pleasure.

"I'm going to take care of you, Omega." Theo purred his promise into her ear. "I'm going to fuck you and fill you full of my seed...and then Draco will have his turn. How does that sound? Taking both of your Alphas' knots?"

Hermione whimpered, her nails biting at his skin and she lifted her hips in an attempt to push him deeper inside her.

Theo chuckled, the breathy laugh making goosebumps raise across her shoulders but before she could articulate an actual answer, Theo pushed inside her, his hips snapping against hers in one brutal thrust.

Her body stretched to accommodate his length, the painful pleasure associated with coupling her Alphas was better than any drug she'd ever taken. It was the high she craved late at night, the feeling she wished she could relive every day for the remainder of her days. Her gasp filled the closet, and it felt as if she sucked all the air from the room into her lungs and there was none left to breath as Theo began a quick pace.

The sound of his skin slapping against hers echoed around her, and Hermione wasn't sure if it was her voice she was hearing or Theo's, but all she knew was that the coil of climax was quickly winding in her belly.

Sex with her Alphas was always pleasurable—heat or not—but while in the throws of the infero, her Omega biology seemed to amplify every push and pull from his hips, every slide from his cock and every stroke across her clit until it was all she could do not to topple over the edge of oblivion and lose herself to its dragging tide.

His name and designation were chanted in encouragement as he drove her ever closer, and she felt her thighs quiver around his hips as she prepared to be pulled under. Her toes were on the edge of the cliff, her body ready to jump into the rising waters, all she needed was to let go. To let her body give into what she was designed to do.

"Come for me, Hermione," Theo growled in her ear, his fingers digging into her hips. "Come for your Alpha."

And suddenly, she was under. The command to let herself give into the pleasure was all she needed. She could feel a scream of ecstasy rip her throat raw, and her body quivered under his. Her pussy spasmed around his length, desperate and needy for what only he could provide her now.

A growl snarled from Theo as he quickly followed suit. She could feel the swell of his knot expand, stretching her past the point of comfort as he fucked her through the pop. "_Mine_." He growled into her ear before his mouth found the swollen gland at the base of her neck and his teeth latched onto her there.

Stars burst behind her eyes as a second orgasm rippled through her body, and she clung to her Alpha as he gave her shallow, rocking thrusts as his seed filled her past the point of full. She almost felt as though she could feel it fill her womb, spilling out of her core, and dribbling from where their bodies joined to coat the blankets beneath them.

He licked, sucked and nibbled on her glands between his whispers of praise, and the throb from his cock began to slow. Though their orgasms ended, Hermione knew they would be stuck together until his knot receded. Her arms pulled tighter around his shoulders until he let the weight of his body collapse on her, and she relished the comfort of being smothered beneath him. She purred, rubbing her cheek against his sweat stricken shoulder, trying to cover herself in as much of his musk as she could.

"Already started without me?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she lifted her head to look at the entrance to the closet where her other Alpha stood. He was still fully dressed in the set of rich business robes he had left the house in this morning. She watched as he slipped his feet from his dragonhide loafers and slowly removed his socks before stepping onto the thick layers of blankets that coated the floor of the closet. How one man could make something like removing his footwear so bloody alluring was beyond her—but the sleepy draw of post-orgasmic bliss was quickly burned away by a new blossom of desire.

"She was in a state," Theo said before slowly rolling onto his back, making sure to keep Hermione tucked against his body as to not separate them too early. His hands pressed across her lower back, keeping her hips tucked tightly against his as he settled into the nest, brown hair fanning out across the crisp white linens.

Hermione strained to look over her shoulder, watching as Draco began the slow process of untucking and unbuttoning his robes, clearly intent on taking his bloody time.

"Is that so?" Draco cocked a brow at her as he let his outer robes pool on the ground at his bare feet. "Show me."

"S-show you?" Hermione stammered, the quickly rising heat already staining her cheeks. The closet was hot—stifling really, but the scent of both of her Alphas was worth it. She could barely smell fresh air at this point—no, all she could smell was them. Smokey, forbidden, and with a hint of evergreen. That intoxicating aroma belonged to the Alpha who lay beneath her, his knot still stretching and filling her. Spice, musk, and bergamot—that scent, so rich and full like a fine french cologne. That was all Draco.

Draco crooked a single finger at her before slowly twisting it in a small circle. "Show me your cunt, _Omega_."

Hermione audibly gulped, and she could feel the rumble of laughter from Theo beneath her as she pushed off his chest into a sitting position before slowly turn around. It was rather tricky, twisting with a cock still buried deep inside her, but with a bit of help from Theo, Hermione managed to turn and face Draco, letting her legs hang over Theo's as she presented herself to him as requested.

Draco hummed with approval as he uncuffed his sleeves before removing his oxford, carefully setting it just on the edge of her nest before he began to work on his belt, his eyes glued to the sight of his partners locked together. "Lay back."

Hermione trembled, her body following the commands her Alpha gave. She leaned back on Theo, her head settling against his chest, careful not to smother him with her damp curls. She could feel his knot strain against her in the new position, tugging at her core with a deliciously tight pressure.

"Theo, hold her knees."

Hermione's head snapped at the sound of Draco's trousers hitting the floor and her mouth ran dry at the sight before her. He was finally as naked as she and Theo. His cock thick and proud, standing at attention, rubbing against his abdomen as he crossed the narrow space towards her. He was always in charge in the bedroom—taking command of not just her, but Theo as well, the hierarchy of their relationship having long been established.

Theo's hands slide over her hips, his nails scratching lightly at her soft skin as they made their way down to loop under her knees, and he gently arched them back until her cunt was completely exposed and presented to Draco.

A slow, lecherous smirk splashed across Draco's lips as he sunk to his knees between Theo's parted legs, and he licked his lips hungrily as he eyed the most sensitive part of Hermione's body. "Were you needy, Omega?" Draco whispered as he edged in close until he was just millimeters away. "Did you beg Theo for his knot?"

Hermione could only whimper, her cunt already clenching around Theo's cock and she nodded her head.

"Our poor little Omega." Draco leaned down, his hands rested on the junction of her thigh and her hips. "Such a needy little girl."

His tongue swept through her folds, collecting as much of her essence as hid tongue could lap up before finding her clit. Her whole body quivered, and she grasped Theo's forearms for support as a moan ripped from her throat.

"So wet...so hot." Draco murmured into her cunt between slow, delirium inducing licks to her clit. "Such a perfect little Omega for us."

Hermione hummed in approval, her toes curling as she tried desperately to stay grounded through the pleasure. He was just beginning, and she couldn't—she _wouldn't_ allow herself to get lost to the feeling just yet. She needed more.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Theo." Draco's mouth traveled lower to where Theo's cock was seated so snuggly inside her and she could feel his tongue lap against her entrance and her other Alpha's cock.

"Fucking _hell_," Theo swore, his fingers digging bruisingly into the soft skin under her knees and she could feel him pull her legs back tighter against her chest.

Draco let out a breathy chuckle against her cunt before pushing up, his eyes dark and reckless as he looked down at them, that lecherous smile still spread across his lips. "Tell her she was good, Theo. Tell her how bloody good her cunt felt."

"So good."

Hermione couldn't see what Draco was doing, but she could feel his hand at Theo's cock and slowly she felt Draco ease Theo's cock from her body, leaving her empty, a trail of come spilling from her swollen cunt.

"Such a good girl. So ready for my cock…ready for my knot. Did Theo take good care of you? Fuck this pretty little cunt of yours? Fill you full of his come?" Draco questioned as he reached down to coat his palm in her slick and Theo's seed before using the same hand to stroke his cock, coating his lovers' combined scent on himself.

"Y-Yes." It was like she was charmed, only able to provide the bare minimum as answers to his depraved questions.

"Do you want me to fill you full of my come now, Omega? Fuck you until you're swollen with our pups?" Draco purred, his Alpha tone penetrating right through the fog of her heat, and cutting directly to her subconscious. Pups. He would give her pups. He'd take care of her—and them. He'd give her _exactly_ what she needed.

Hermione's body tensed, her pussy clenching on nothing as she eagerly nodded her head.

_YesYesYesYes!_

Draco let out a low chuckle, edging closer until he could sweep the head of his cock through her sodden folds before he nudged at her entrance, aligning himself. His right hand dropped to her hip, holding her tightly as his left moved to toy with her clit, pinching and rubbing the pad of his thumb across the over-sensitive bud as he sheathed himself inside her.

Her back arched, her hips trembling under his hands as she gave into him. The stretch of his thick cock pressing against her swollen walls, the full feeling of having him so deeply rutted inside her, and the way he toyed with her clit, rubbing and flicking until she was left babbling incomprehensible pleas for more.

Unlike Theo, who took her fast and hard, Draco took his time with long, delicious strokes, snapping his hips roughly against her each time he bottomed out, his cock hitting parts of her body she wasn't even aware it could.

"So good." Theo's gente praise was whispered into her ear as he nuzzled and licked at her gland, as if adding petrol to the fever that roared deep inside her bones. "You take Draco's cock so well."

The world was spinning. It couldn't be on its axis anymore, there was no possible way. She was certain that outside the room, people would be floating away into space, because the blissful euphoria that was beginning to consume her felt too good to be anything but normal.

"Tell him how much you love it," Theo encouraged as he nudged his nose against her gland. "Tell him how much you need his knot."

"I _need it_," Hermione whimpered, her hands lifting from holding Theo's forearms to reach behind her and anchor him in place at her neck. "_I need your knot, Alpha."_

Draco swore, biting her bottom lip and he moved his hand to curl around her other hip. His thumbs nearly touched on her abdomen as he encircled her waist, his fingers digging into her skin as he began to increase the pace with each needy whimper and plea that spilled from her.

"_Please, Alpha. Please give me your knot."_

"Good girl, _such_ a good girl. You beg so well."

The combination of Theo's words, and Hermione's pleas proved to be too much for Draco. He was lost in his rut, his hips snapping loudly against hers, the sound of her slick filling the small closet, and she could feel the tight coil of orgasm once more build low in her belly.

She held onto Theo tightly, her fingers curling in his hair, biting at his scalp as she canted her hips against Draco's, her bosom bouncing with each rough thrust. She felt Draco's hands dig tighter on her hips, forcing small divots into her skin and a snarl of completion proceeded the quick swelling of his knot.

The stretch, and immediate feeling of being _too full_ triggered her own orgasm. It ripped through her body without care, stealing the air from her lungs as she arched off Theo. Constellations burst to life behind her eyes, swirling vortexes through the milky way, exploding stars, the entire fucking universe was absorbed into this singular moment.

Her body was made for this, taking and giving pleasure to an Alpha. Accepting his seed, begging for more. But it wasn't just for Draco, no. She was made for both of her Alphas. She needed them both to feel _this_ fucking good.

Draco gently leaned over Hermione, his sweat dripping on her skin as he swept his arms around her, careful to cradle her off Theo as he settled on the blankets beside him, sandwiching Hermione between her Alphas.

He took his time licking her gland—nuzzling and kissing the swollen area on her neck as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. His knot held her securely against him, their hips locked as he gave small shallow thrusts, pushing not only his seed, but Theo's as deep in her body as it could go, and greedily, she pushed into him as well, encouraging the primal instinct.

Draco's arm looped over her middle, and rested against Theo's hip. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Draco stroke Theo's skin with his thumb in soft slow sweeps, and her heart melted.

This relationship they shared—the two Alphas and their Omega—it wasn't supposed to work. Biology told them it was unheard of. The experts said it was near impossible. But after all these years, they were still together. Sharing, loving one another.

And while the future still held uncertainty, as it always did, Hermione knew the one constant in her life would forever be the wizards on either side of her. Reaching back, Hermione gently cupped her hand around the back of Theo's neck as he snuggled against her backside, his arm protectively draping just over Draco's, and she hummed in approval as the immediate warmth of completion and protection washed over her.

Her eyelids grew heavy, and the stretch of Draco's knot still full and deep inside her faded to a comfortable tingle.

"Get some sleep, Hermione," Theo whispered into her damp hair.

"We'll be here when you wake, love," Draco mumbled against the soft skin on her shoulder. "We always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my dearest Ladykenz347. May your days be filled with endless joy, and nights full of debauched fun.
> 
> until next time. xx


End file.
